Zyra'lith Spellshadow
Zyra'lith Spellshadow, Council Member in the Silvermoon Magistrate, Dragon of the Blue Dragonflight, and Ley Watcher of both the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and the Azurespire Mountains. Only a handful of people know that Zyra'lith is a dragon, outside of family and other dragons. She does not actively hide it but does not flaunt the fact of what she is. Most tend to see her as just another Sin'dorei. =Description= ---- Dragon Appearance Age was something that shows well on the dragon's body. The head of the blue dragon was slender compared to her kin. Along the end of her nose rest crystallized magic, similar crystallized magic rest as a crown upon the top of her head. The center crystal often has a bit chipped off and simply floats there. Much like many other dragons, Zyragosa has a set of horns curving back. She also has a second set of horns that curve outward and to her face. Every horn seemed discolored and cracking leaving in it's place the very same crystal horns to replace the original over time. The blindness in her left eye echos to the scaring on her skin and scales. Along her body held the same crystallized magic clusters along her spine running all the way down to her tail. At the tip of her tail is five ridged crystal spikes to make up a weapon upon her tail. Her wings, long in spread, had minimal tearing. Unusual of her kin, but one of her prides. The underside of her body shared a lighter shade of blue. What is a dragon with out some decorations upon them? Zyragosa's natural form has various metal bands and decorative pieces to give her an elegant look. Bracelet like bracers on her for arms another on her back left 'ankle'. Along her tail, she had additional decorative pieces. At the base of her neck to her chest she wears a larger collar like necklace. This acts as decorative but effective armor to hid a truly sensitive and vulnerable part of her form. Author Fanon Lore Note: I've had this theory for quite some time. With the differences in dragons in the game, Blues especially, as the Blues age their horns start to crack and break to show their horns becoming crystal. This typically starts happening at the tail end of their age as Dragons and going into their age as Wyrms. Sin'dorei Illusion As a mage, she could change her appearance at will. Weaving illusions into sweet lies to hide the truth beneath what one would see. This particular mage kept a steady form that she would out right claim that she was born with. Perhaps a few extra additional additives to add an additional attractive quality to herself. Some of which was not exactly intended. Upon her was formerly her long well maintain her hair, but it is generally rather messy, very curly, colored in multiple shades of red. Now her hair is short but just as curly. Still the layers of red with graying near her temple. The ends of the hair turning snow white with a hint of blue. To this day, Zyra'lith is still distraught on her long hair cut. Bangs framed her face in curls and waves along the side. Greeting you with soft opal eyes... or are they golden today? One eye was milky due to the scaring on her face. Both gazing behind golden rimmed half moon glasses. Once unmarked fair skin has darken in color over the years. Tanning in the past from her days outside, locked away in a spire at her own doing caused her tone to turn a sickly beige to a dusky bronze with golden undertones. Upon her fave shown a terrible discoloration – scaring from an old wound caused by an Ax from Garrosh's Orcs. Zyra'lith does have various other scaring, such as many upon her back due to a cat-o-nine Tails. Her left arm held a rather faint but nasty scars of a wolf bite. It appeared to be claw marks on various parts of her chest and abdomen. The woman also has scaring along her left him and leg from lightning based magic. Once athletic body had changed ever so slightly. Average build but tall with additional simple frame that held the illusion of that “hour glass”, disrupted by a few inches here and there. Above average chest and hips. Average natural waist and a little extra fat on her stomach due to not being as athletic as she use to be. Highborne Illusion Former Illusion. As her time as a Highborne citizen, Zyra'lith went by the name of Zyai. Zyai held a common appearance of a tall Kaldorei with a lean, yet held just enough tone in her structure that she could have passed as a sentinel. Features of her face were rather slender, an echo of her dragon self in her illusion. A slight pout of her lips and an ever watchful gaze that showed her prowess of Arcane Magics. Zyai's hair was often put up in a verity of elegant hair styles of silver with just a hint of blue to match the blue hued lavender skin. While presented as a Highborne, Zyai often dressed nicely. She made sure to never step on the toes who held a higher ego in their appearances, even at the protest of her mate. Only during festivals and social events would she dress to impress. Silver based jewelry and hair accessories were something very common that she would wear as well. Armor This is a Work in Progress * Council Member * Battle Mage * Azurespire Lady * Dragon Liaison Personality The woman's personality may think she is naive and childish. However, that is not the case, she is sweet, calm, and ever calculating over things. =History= “My life is dull and boring, I promise... Well... Maybe I will tell you later” -Zyra (All History for Zyra is based off the Unofficial timeline found at Wowpedia; however, I am currently rewriting and finishing the history in which to share.) This is a Work in Progress Early Life Out of her entire clutch she was born too, she took the longest to emerge from her egg. While it is not entirely uncommon for it to take months but even years for a whelp to hatch, she perhaps spent the longest. Curious in her first years of life, she exceeded in knowledge. Zyragosa would spend her days listening to elders happily. Her interest in history grew. While they grew, so did her duties with in the flight. So did her interest in the mortals who harness the power of arcane magics. Coming from the North, Zyragosa curiously ventured to watch the Kaldorei with her closest friend, Xelaingos. Under the watchful eye of a guardian from the Green Dragonflight, Ashta Nightrayne. At this point in time the two of them just hit the age in the Dragon's life where they were adults. As the two curiously lived among the Kaldorei, the two began to grow closer. It was rather natural that the two became mates by their flights standards and a bonded couple by Kaldorei standards. The two made their selves comfortable among the Highborne Court and in secret had their first clutch. To this day, the only known surviving member of her clutches with Xelaingos is Raia Emberstorm. War of the Ancients and The Sundering Zyai and her husband, Xelain, were rather high in the Highborne society. Holding their arcane prowess back to not draw to much attention to themselves. By the time as word came to them about summoning demons to their world, Zyai voiced her concern to Xelain. Something with this immense power will not be something pleasant for their world. Xelian, however, was rather curious as to where this was going. Intending on keeping a record of this. Zyai was quick to convince him that this was going to bad enough that they needed to leave. There was no way that they can act a guardians, a task they were ultimately too young for, to protect the Well. A source of massive raw arcane power. Unknown to them, there were other issues rising from the other flights. More specifically, the Black Dragon Flight. Little did they know what was to come. During the time of when conflict grew. Both Zyai and her mate then quickly went to the call of their flight. Even with their ties with the Highborne, their loyalty lie with their flight. Fighting their way through the city of demons to find a place to safely disappear. Calling their clutch to come with them, at least the ones that have hatched. Telling them what to do, stay around to aid citizens and innocents to flee. Aiding the fight with the rest of the flight, both Zyragosa and Xelaingos tore through demons and loyalist to the crown. It pained Zyragosa to kill some of those that she called friends. Simply remember times of feasts and holidays spent with these people. When Malygos was pleading with Neltharion's betrayal, he soon called his own to stop the crazed Aspect. This ultimately failed... Pushed back to the sheer power, Zyragosa stood still in such shock and pain. Her mother flung towards the North to claw her way to her resting place only to fail with hatred in her heart. Siblings and friends in the flight scattered. Some hurt, many dying from the cause. Yet she heard the cries of the whelps of her clutch... all she saw was hatred and anger. It was her own fault that they were even near to be effected by the sheer betrayal. Xelaingos was just as stunned, yet quick to follow his mate. With great regret now, and much hate in her heart, Zyragosa left the fight at the Well of Eternity. Her target was right into the dens of the Black Dragonflight. Breaking through with unbridled rage. Tearing down dragons with difficulty and the Drake with ease. Breaking into nest and destroying eggs and tearing through the Whelps. It wasn't till Xelaingos caught up to her before he managed to calm her. Understanding her rage and seething hatred to the flight, but the fact that she targeted unhatched whelplings and innocent whelps fleeing was something he knew that she was better then. They went out to see if they can find any survivors of their own. When they did this, Zyragosa found one of her whelps that was still alive. Raiagos, there was hope in her heart growing for the Blue Flight. Even when Malygos retreated with many to the Northrend. Once the Sundering happened, the world broke. Creating illusion magic on to Raiagos, Zyragosa and Xelain returned to their Kaldorei life. They did not want to hide, they wanted to learn the fate of their second family. Wanted to learn the fate of the others that may have survived. The trio found that they lost yet another family. Highborne elves were no longer welcomed into Kaldorei society... Exile of the High Elves: Founding of Quel'thalas Azurespire Founded Shandaral Elves and the Blue Dragonflight Death of a Mate Arathor and the Troll Wars The Sunrunner Family The Dark Portal Fall of Stormwind Binding of the Red Queen Calling of the Quel'dorei Horde Aids the Amani Death of a Sunrunner Word of Grim Batol Splintering of the Alliance Fall of Quel'thalas - Rise of the Sin'dorei Drums of War - For the Horde Fury of the Sunwell The Nexus War Azurespire - A Safe Haven Fall of the Lich King Joining the Bell's Heel Corsairs The Shattering Hour of Twilight The Blue Half Tides of War - Leaving the Bells Heel Corsairs Rise in Ranks War on Draenor Return to Azurespire Mountains Threat of the Legion Custodian of Azurewing Return to Silvermoon =Other Information= Allies Titles Lady of House Sunrunner – Title retained due to first husband. However, she respectfully removed her title as Viscountess of Sunrunner upon the death of The'loshen. Horde Linguist - Can read, write, and speak all Horde Tongues. Unlike some, she didn't learn these tongues over night. Many days and nights with many people and books to learn, she won't lie, she still has issues with the "nom" of the Panda. Magistrix of Silvermoon City - Passed the various tests and requirements years ago to become Magistrix to the city. Historian of Silvermoon City - With being in the spire for so long, she reorganized and updated the history of Silvermoon from the time their people were known as Quel'dorei to the point where they changed their very name in honor of the Quel'dorei that were killed. Magistrix of Bell's Heel Corsairs '(Formerly) – Self explanatory '''Historian of Bell's Heel Corsairs '(Formerly)- Documents and writes of all the tales of the Bells Heel Crew in their endeavors while serving the Horde. 'Quartermaster of Bell's Heel Corsairs '(Formerly)- Takes care of ALL Documents of the Crew. This includes Documents of Allowance for particular crew members, the Contract with the Horde, and several other important Documents. '''Council of Three - One of three members of the Silvermoon Magistrate Associations House of Sunrunner - Married into the House, before becoming an honorary member after the passing of her Husband, Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI. Order of Brethren - Scribe for Brethren, she was one of the book keepers to keep track of expenses and such for the Matriarch and Marquise, Evylyn Sunrunner and Adiana Sunrunner. Horde - Association with the Sin'dorei, while holding Political standings and a linguist with in the Horde. Natural Association stand. Bell's Heel Corsairs (Formerly)- The Quartermaster, Linguist, and Historian of the Bell's Heel Corsairs. Stationed on The Coral Fang under the watchful gaze of Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien. Silvermoon Magistrate - One of three Council Members who watch over the Magistrate. Council member over Education and Welfare of Quel'thalas. Order of the Grey (Formerly) - Former a member of the Order of the Grey, she hasn't quite made her mark on the order just yet. Acquaintanceship All information of relationships, friendships, and other sorts of acquaintanceship. Viscount The'loshen Sunrunner VI ---- The relationship with the Viscount was simple. Zyra'lith and The'loshen were the best of friends as young children to the point in time to their marriage. The marriage was arranged by their families in order to grow and hold more influence in the respective location to where they settled. After a year of marriage and the pestering of both families, a celebration was held in the news of Zyra'lith carrying their first child. Their relationship grew sour, however, when the woman fell deathly ill on her last few weeks of pregnancy. Even with all the efforts of the midwives and healers, the end result was the loss of their son and the near loss of the mother. Yet a subtle hate filled his heart and blamed the woman. Returning home late or drunk. Often times not returning home while out on patrol or finding excuses to not interact with Zyra. Then on July 25, his small group of guards were on call to somewhere in the woods only to be ambushed by the Trolls. There were no survivors... Viridiel 'Dreadmane Vi' Tel'Larien ---- The relationship between the Pirate Admiral and the Mage is a very interesting one. When she felt that she needed to get out of the spire, long before she made connections and friendships with many. This Historian was beyond excited to see and meet the very Admiral in which she read about and all of his sea worthy adventures. With his gentlemanly actions to rescue her book that was so rudely tossed into the fountain, the two sat down to chat. Of course, Zyra'lith ended up stroking his ego while reciting tails of his grand adventures and even asking him about them. While thinking she would never see this man that stole her attention, she ran into him once more while getting he was getting himself in trouble. Following him to the Crimson Siren, it was then he asked her to join the Bell's Heel Corsairs as their Historian. Zyra, of course, gladly accepted regardless of her duties with in the city. Even with the two very close, it is unclear, even now with the emotional connection she holds with the man. Both have shared many secrets with one another and she always feels horrible when she gets herself in situations that would endanger the crew and the Admiral himself. The woman, would always turn that feeling and make it up to them with the most she can. In some cases, it was simple paperwork, in others, things far more deceiving and sly that would almost question if she really was a Mage. As Dreadmane said; The whole truth is a double-edged sword. Who is the Hero? And who is the “Damsel” in distress? Captain Clawmar Thunderfist ---- Captain of the Crimson Siren, Clawmar terrified her at first. Even though the woman refused to show, trying to impress them that their newly acquired Historian was up for the challenge of meeting new and strange creatures outside of books. In truth, Clawmar was rather sweet to her, even when inebriated. Their connection was rather close, fitting right in with the crew, with the life style, their emotional bond blossomed. Even if the Shamanistic Captain found her fear of thunderstorms funny, he was right there to calm her down. Clawmar was always there for her, if she was wounded, hurt, ill, or stressed to the point of scorching things. In turn, Zyra was there for the Orc Captain, no matter what happened. Even now when the two no longer hold an emotional bond on the level of what some will call “Love”. Zyra would still aid her dearest friend in anything, just as she hopes he would do the same. Gal'jin ---- One day, Zyra found herself walking down Murder Row. A rare occasion, really. Till a troll by the name of Gal'jin started watching her. Against her better judgment, she walked over and asked him why he took an interest in her. Only to get started at more before he replied with, “People Watching”. Though, as a Mage's mind works, she created small talk with him. Got the leather covered troll to talk to her in return. Meeting every other day, the two opened up to each other like a brother and sister would. Gal'jin, though had a knack of popping out of no where, nearly giving the Council member a heart attack with his actions. Currently, Zyra has been acting like a teacher, giving the troll in leather classes on how to speak in the respective language of the Sin'dorei. Glaerun Spellshadow ---- This particular mage has been with her for many years now. Meeting a long time ago, he helped Zyra with a few of her personal demons and picked her up after a falling out of someone she thought she could trust. The two spend months together, only seeing each other every now and then for dinner or the man helping her with fire magic. After a while, the two exchanged their love for one another and tied the knot in Uldam on one of the floating structures. It was a tear jerking event that ended with the both of them slow falling to the sands below. As husband and wife, the two adopted a child before Zyra was comfortable enough for them to try to conceive their own, still under the thoughts that she could not have any. They have a few children now, birthed or adopted. Currently, Glaerun supports her in her political endeavors and helps her come to terms that her last encounter of gutting allows her to no longer have children. This is something the both of them would have to work together to over come. Glaerun surprised Zyra one day with a dark wood stained ship with the gold decorations of the Sin'dorei. Runes placed in many places created by Glaerun to be tuned to her magics. A wonderful gift with a name that caused her tears once relieved, her first son's name: Zythus. Moranai Sunstrike ---- This is a the BEST Nerd ( WIP) Alorinis Bloodarrow ---- This is Another NERD (Pending) =Extra= ---- She will not tell you much of her past, as it is very uneventful, but she does have an interesting way of thinking. You might get her to debate with you should the topic spark her interest on the matter. Magics Fire (OOC- Main Spec): While being apart of the Council of Three and being apart of the Silvermoon Magistrate, she still has an issue with fire magic. Never one of her strongest abilities, yet never faultier in learning and expanding her knowledge with this particular magic. It shows on her with small burn mars along her hands and arms. Frost (OOC- Off Spec): Magic over frost comes rather nature to her, never having real issue with it while in her times of learning. Though she would love to learn new tricks, just like her mother, it was something that was easy. Arcane: Like her Father, this was one of the easier things to learn. Experimenting with new ways and new uses of such magic. From stripping it from a person in ultimate punishment, to the simplistic tasks of using it as an enhancement to another's magic. Fears Everyone has a fear, Zyra just has a fear that seems a bit odd coming from one who associates with such a sea fairing fleet. Other then not knowing how to swim, she has a dreadful fear of drowning. Even if someone request for her to join in swimming, she would decline. Only three people know of her fear of this. While she has this fear, she also fears nature and magic made Thunderstorms. It is still unclear as to why she is afraid of such, but it would cause her to find the tightest of nooks or under tables or beds in order to combat that fear. Often excusing herself from others to fleet from this sort of thing. Only four people know of this, and one uses it to his advantage when drunk. =Out of Character= Player Note I live in the Central Standard/Daylight Time zone ( -6/-5 UTC Daylight Savings ) in the United States. I am often playing and on during evening hours Monday - Thrusday. Friday-Sunday at various times during the day and night. Sometimes I am slow to post due to out of game distraction or second guessing myself. I tend to talk often in Out of Character because I value the player that I play with and love to plan with them while the Role Play happens. I am a Medium to Heavy style roleplayer. I am very open and will work with anyone. I can mirror post styles (roughly same length as your post unless I get carried away, which happens). Walk up rp is always welcomed. Personal RP Limits Like any Role play there are limits that I like to iron out and why. I'm sure who ever is reading this will understand. I will play *Combat: I love my characters and when it comes to loving them it can often be some tough love. From physical to mental injuries they all come down to this – having Out of Character Contact while doing combat or other things. Some have their limits I want to keep and others not so much. As for Combat itself, I tend to lean towards RNG /random to determine combat. *Established Connections: If you want to be per-existing family, friends, or what ever else. I am open for it. It would be a bit fun to have other family or friends that hasn't been completely built up on the first few roleplays. I NOT will play *Death of the Character *Real world Illegal Acts such as but not limited to: Pedophilia, Rape, Bestiality, etc. Disclaimers Zyra is not open that she is a dragon. She never has interest in letting people know. If she happens to be in dragon form it is more or less something she doesn't care about it. *I have a small anxiety issue that seems to calm down during Roleplaying. However, large crowds and events make me rather uneasy and gives me a small headache to try and keep up with everything. *I would appreciate Out of Character communication while roleplaying. =Gallery= By Oxstone.png|Art by Oxstone Belf fulllbody.png|Art by http://omoshiro-i.tumblr.com/ Zyra by CatBatArt.png|Art by http://catbatart.tumblr.com Zyra by xuza.png|Art by http://xuza.tumblr.com/ Zyra By kio.jpg |Art by https://screamingreen.tumblr.com/ Glaerun and Zyra'lith |Art by http://omoshiro-i.tumblr.com/ Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Bell's Heel Corsairs Category:House of Sunrunner Category:Mages Category:Pirates Category:Order of the Grey Category:Silvermoon Magistrate Category:Politicians Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Dragon